


Game Over

by Aly_Isa



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bad Decisions, Blood and Gore, Degradation, Drug Use, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, M/M, Manipulation, Psychological Horror, Self-Hatred, Shooting, Stabbing, Stalking, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unhealthy Relationships, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:48:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27851134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aly_Isa/pseuds/Aly_Isa
Summary: 👾...Not enough keys.Come back Tomorrow.Sorry, but an unexpected error has occurred in the system. Please don't turn off your device whilst we restart for you...There is a Virus.Shut down?[No]      [No].You have chose to continue.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kozume Kenma, Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma
Kudos: 6





	1. Tutorial

This Game is set in 3rd Point of View and based around mostly the character of Kenma Kozume.

Scroll to Read

No real ending is set in stone.

Not everyone will survive, no matter what path you create, no matter what choice.

Read tags for possible triggering themes in story.

Chapters will more than likely be short. There is only so much that can be written per chapter before it must be cut off for story purposes.

[Press Start]


	2. Downloading...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don’t interrupt a Game  
> .  
> .  
> .

Loading...

Please be Patient  
.  
.  
.  
Buried in his games, sheets, Kenma played on his psp game. It was all he really did after all, you wouldn't expect him to be doing anything else with his free time. Just him, at 2 in the morning going at it with his games.  
It was amazing his eyes were fine despite how long his face would be buried into the screen. 

Kenma had been playing games 24/7 recently. Ever since he joined Karasuno and his real life game started up, it hasn't ended for even 5 minutes. His life felt like some slice of life, romance game. 

B̶u̶t̶ ̶w̶i̶t̶h̶ ̶a̶ ̶d̶a̶r̶k̶ ̶t̶w̶i̶s̶t̶.̶

To be continued... Continue to next Chapter. You need more keys to unlock this chapter. Lucky for Kenma, he'd be able to load up his game in just a few more hours and get his daily key to they days events, find out what happens next. All his questions soon to be answered.

He couldn't buy these keys or anything, they were extremely special, one is given every morning to allow him to unlock the days events....But one day. He won't get keys anymore, many peoples have stopped receiving their keys. They don't have access to-

'Game Over' Kenma's screen read. A small huff left his lips as he simply restarted the game and try to beat his high score. You couldn't do that in this game he played everyday, once you received your Game Over screen, it was game over. And it life would delete itself completely with not a single trace, making it impossible to restart or reload your game.  
Impossible.  
Maybe one day, intelligent hackers would find a way to change that, and then people could just start where they left off. What a dream...

A yawn left Kenma's lips. He was tired. As per usual of course. He wouldn't sleep however, he's already slept tonight. 

It was just him and his console at home. His parents worked late shifts at work, and it left him all alone.  
Kenma liked it that way however, he felt like he had all the time in the world to himself, to focus on his game, and no one could interrupt.  
No one-

Buzz buzz

Well, maybe someone it seemed. Someone who thought they had the right to text him at 2 in the morning. He thought he was the only one awake at this time, that's one of the reasons he likes this time of night...

Whatever, Kenma didn't even care who it was, so he didn't answer the message, but his phone continued to buzz repeatedly. This resulted in a frown growing on his face.  
What could be so important that they decide to ruin his game time?  
Kenma wouldn't know, because he didn't care.

He silenced his phone as notification and notification continued to blow it up.

Why did someone think it was okay to bother him like this?

Kenma's precious game time.

They're so rude

What an asshole

Go to sleep...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ———👾———  
> {Kenma}  
> How long do you think this game take? yawn...


	3. Game Start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Good Morning  
> .  
> .  
> .

👾 1 Key Acquired! 👾

Use key?

[Yes] [Yes]

You have used 1 key, 0 keys left. Come back tomorrow.  
.  
.  
.  
Beep beep

The Alarm read 7am, it was time for him to start getting ready for the school day. He didn't want to, but he had to...

Why? 

Whywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhy  
whywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhy  
whywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhy  
whywhywhywhywhywhywhy-

The volleyball team were expecting him, especially Shoyo. The Tangerine had the most obvious crush ever on him. Kenma acknowledged it, but never said anything.  
He liked the boy back. But Shoyo didn't deserve someone like him.  
Well- that's what his reason would be...  
If he actually cared.

Kenma finally let go of his console and checked his phone, all the notifications stopped a few hours ago, they were all texts from Kinoshita.  
Why did he even have that guys number again? Whatever...  
Kenma didn't know, nor care. Not enough anyway.

He wanted to go to bed. Now.

Kenma didn't even read them and just left his phone on the bed, walking out of his room and to the bathroom where he got ready for the day, brushing his teeth.. Washing his face..  
And staring at his reflection in the mirror.  
His ugly reflection.

"..."

Obviously it didn't last long, Kenma broke eye contact with his own feline eyes.  
They were gross.  
He'd then tie most of his hair back, leaving the front untouched.  
Perfect.

Kenma would then make his way to the kitchen, where he found his backyard door left wide open. "..."  
He must've forgotten to lock it. The house seemed untouched other than that door.  
Whatever, he didn't care... And so he simply shut and locked the door before heading to the cabinets, taking out a bowl and spoon.  
Kenma then headed to the fridge, took out the milk carton and poured himself a bowl of milk before putting it back. Next he'd taken out the cereal and pour it in...

Mornings were boring...

Kenma spent every morning alone, just him and his everyday morning routine, eating his cereal as he thought about the previous day.

Every day was boring...

———👾———

Kenma made his way back upstairs and sat in his room, taking off his clothes to get changed into his uniform, how uneventful..  
This would be all so much quicker in an actual video game.  
But even Kenma knew this was reality, and there was nothing to be done about it.

Click

That was the sound of a camera. How could he mistake it? Was this the beginning of him having a stalker? Of course not, it was the usual.  
Someone liked watching him.  
Not even liked, more like loved.  
He knew that  
And he didn't care.  
Kenma could practically feel them breathing down his neck everyday nonstop.  
Why hadn't they swooped in yet?  
Not saying that he wanted to get kidnapped or anything... But they have had plenty of opportunities to do just that. Maybe they liked the distance? The thought of just touching him just drew them insane-  
Though stalkers were already insane.  
And why would anyone like him?

That's why it was almost flattering to Kenma, knowing someone actually took interest in him to such an extent. He wanted to catch that stalker someday, they were so amazing at hiding and he could never seem to catch them from the corner of his eye.  
Speaking of which, they weren't there when his eyes flickered to the window due to the noise. As usual.  
What a shame... He wanted to meet them.  
One day maybe. Maybe it was someone he knew? Or some random creeper that preyed on kids younger than them.  
Whatever...

Kenma for now, just finished getting himself ready and left his room with his bag on his back. He remembered also to collect his phone and psp to have on him too of course. He charged the psp whilst playing the whole night.

Kenma took out his door key from the hooks up beside his door with multiple keys hanging from it.  
-Front Door Key.  
-Backdoor Key.  
-Window Key.  
-Basement Key.

None of those keys mattered anyway, he just slotted the front door key in the keyhole, turned and unlocked the door and opened it on up, exhausted.  
.  
.  
.  
'Kinoshita?'  
.  
.  
.  
'Why the hell are you slumped up against my door at 8 in the morning?'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ———👾———  
> {Kenma} I wonder who my Stalker is... Maybe they're shorter than me, since people tend to like taller people? Is it a boy or a girl??


	4. Let’s Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Normal  
> .  
> .  
> .

Game Paused.  
👾  
Continue where you left off?  
.  
.  
.  
"...What?" Kenma muttered as he stared down at his feet, the stench of a still newly rotting corpse making itself known to his nose.   
A dead boy, slumped up against his door, blood trickling down from his head where there lay a simple, single wound.

Kenma was finally forced to acknowledge the texts, and so he pulled out his phone and read them, texts begging to talk, be let in. He felt apart of some adventure game.

Clicking his tongue, the pudding hair frowned. He.. May be a bit late to school. He couldn't let anyone see a literal dead body on his porch after all.   
Anyone else would be screaming or calling for the cops at this moment. But not Kenma.  
Because...  
He still didn't care.  
But he did feel less bored now.

It was all honestly a daze for Kenma from then on, getting gloves... Dragging the body of his teammate across the ground and into the shed in their yard for now, cleaning up the traces of blood. His hands were dirty. Kenma could've sworn some blood was on his uniform..  
He decided to leave it though. It wasn't a big deal.

Kenma pulled out his phone to check the time, it was 9:23am. And not only that but he'd received a flood of messages in the time he was gone from his Tangerine, asking him where he was, if he was okay, just being way too worried about his absence...  
He let out a huff and simply texted back saying he'd be at school in 30 or so minutes.

Tired

All that work and no cigar, what a pain... Now he just had to keep his eyes on the shed whenever he could so no one found the corpse casually lay in there...

This was normal

That's what Kenma told himself, he told himself it was all normal, people did this all the time.  
It's what kept him from being so panicky as he should in this situation.  
How often do people actually freak out seeing dear bodies?  
All the time surely, but Kenma simply told himself otherwise.

The walk to school was quiet and undisturbed, just him and his phone, what excuse should he use for why he was late? Probably just that he had a family emergency. It was a personal topic, so why would the teacher pry?  
Even if they rung his parents over it, he could just say he didn't want to tell them he actually passed out during the morning.   
That way no one who actually knew Kenma would find anything odd with it, the teacher isn't going to tell the class about his fake excuse after all.

All of it was just a lie anyway of course.

The bell rung just as he got to the gates, and so he hurried along and put away his phone as he reached the building.

———👾———

Taptaptaptap-

Pens lightly tapped against their pages as class went by, Hinata's pen was one of them. He didn't see Kenma at school morning as he did everyday, he should've...

Should've...-

'Where is Kenma?'

Don't get it wrong, Hinata knew the boy was coming today because Kenma said he'd be at school in 30 minutes. It had been 30 minutes.  
Hinata couldn't even check, why did they have to be so far apart? Kenma attended his school now but they were still so far apart...

He wanted to see his kitty more, Kenma wanted to see him too, Hinata was sure of it...  
Kenma was so nice and warmer with him than anyone else, you could see it in his small smile, his feline eyes...

'Hah, those pretty feline eyes...~'

Hinata placed his palm over his mouth, holding his head up on his elbow as he gently tapped his feet together.   
A drunken look of love was present in his own eyes, Kenma always made him feel this way, just the thought alone of his kitty drove him past tipsy.

Kenma was okay with this thoughts about him of Hinata's right? He never told Hinata to stop... But he didn't know about the thoughts either way, did he? He didn't...

He did.

Kenma knew all too well.  
How?  
Just the look on Hinata's face, the Tangerine was already head over heals in love which was obvious enough, so it was no mystery he'd think about him a lot.   
Was it more than volleyball though?   
Probably not.  
No one could say for sure.

When would class end?

Today was going so slow...

Hinata wanted to cry almost, that wasn't weird, was it? His friend wasn't here, the most important person in the world.  
Everyone did that, right?  
That was a normal response to missing you're friend despite it being just one school day.  
Kenma was going to show up...  
He had to wait ages before he could see him. Hinata couldn't do this...

This was normal.

Normalnormalnormalnormalnormal...

Hinata stood up suddenly and simply walked off, leaving the students and teacher stunned.  
"Ah- Hinata, where are y-"

The teacher didn't get to finish as Hinata shut the classroom door behind him and made a B-line to the bathroom, ruffling his hair aggressively for a few moments as he then entered the bathroom.  
"Kenma.. Kenmakenmakenma.. What are you doing to me..?" Hinata whined as he dragged himself over to the sinks, turning one on and splashing his face.

"Do you even know?? Probably not. I can't do this... Kenma please..." He said with a small sob as tears pricked the corners of his eyes.

"Please what?" A voice spoke up, someone had entered the bathroom.

Hinata quickly shook his head, rubbing his face with his sleeve to dry it, someonewasheresomeoneswashere-  
Why wasn't it Kenma?

He'd do anything just to have Kenma, and that was normal. It was...

It was. And that was final.

The first year setter frowned as he watched Hinata. "What was that?" He questioned the smaller male, walking over, his tone calm of course.

"Huh..? Oh, Kageyama, why are you here??" The tangerine dodged the question with his own.

Tobio just sighed and rubbed the nape of his neck. "I got sent out to bring you back to class. Now let's go." He huffed. Clearly he didn't plan on this taking too long.

Quietly, Hinata stared down at the ground. "..."

\- Leave Quietly  
\- "Okay."  
\- "G̶o̶ ̶d̶i̶e̶"

"Okay." The tangerine then perked, Tobio just giving him a nod before opening the door up, holding it open for Hinata. He left the bathroom.

G̶o̶ ̶d̶i̶e̶G̶o̶ ̶d̶i̶e̶G̶o̶ ̶d̶i̶e̶G̶o̶ ̶d̶i̶e̶G̶o̶ ̶d̶i̶e̶G̶o̶ ̶d̶i̶e̶G̶o̶ ̶d̶i̶e̶G̶o̶ ̶d̶i̶e̶G̶o̶ ̶d̶i̶e̶G̶o̶ ̶d̶i̶e̶G̶o̶ ̶d̶i̶e̶G̶o̶ ̶d̶i̶e̶

Achievement Unlocked!

Compliance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ———👾———  
> {Kenma} Shoyo is such a disaster without me. Imagine his breakdown if I died...  
> I wouldn't be there to see his reaction though, so it's not worth it.


End file.
